As a conventional technology for injecting swirling fuel from a plurality of fuel injection holes to promote fuel atomization, a fuel injector stated in patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-364496) is known.
This fuel injector has a casing for the injector, an injection nozzle provided to the casing for injecting fuel filled in the casing to the outside, a movable valve plug provided in the casing for injecting fuel from the injection nozzle when the injector is open, and an actuator provided in the casing for driving the valve plug; in the fuel injector, the injection nozzle is provided with a plurality of swirl generators for generating independent swirls from fuel flowing from the inside of the casing, and a plurality of fuel injection holes (jet orifices) located at the outflow side of each of the swirl generators for injecting swirling fuel in each predetermined direction.
In this fuel injector, the central axis of each fuel injection holes is tilted outward with respect to the central axis of the injection nozzle to allow a spray of fuel injected from each injection hole to partially collide with each other, and the injector efficiently promotes the atomization of the fuel injected from each injection hole.